Lies
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: This story is based off of the quote "We don't have enemies, we have best friends who want to kill us". Requested and dedicated to Weasley-girl-who-rocks. Because she rocks.
1. ROSE

**Hai it's me again. Sorry I haven't published much in a while. Real Life is so annoying! :D But anyway, this is a two-shot fic inspired by the quote "We don't have enemies, we have best friends who want to kill us", and requested by the ****amazing weasley-girl-who-rocks! **

**I don't own a thing, except for... well... I don't own anything really. Wait! Yup, my OCs are still sitting in a dusty corner somewhere, waiting to be used. I own _them_.**

* * *

"I hate you!" That's a lie. I loved him.

"I hate you too." He said, a sneer marring his beautiful features.

I was livid. I wanted to kill him. Well, not really. Just cause some serious damage. But not permanent damage. Because that would mean he was permanently damaged. And I don't want my Scorpy permanently damaged.

But anyway... My face was most likely as scarlet as my house colors and my untamable mass of tangles the poofiest it'd ever been.

"I notice your hair is poofing up again. Why does it always do that?" He spat.

"Well your hair is about as uncreative as it gets. It's like god couldn't decide what hair color you should have so he left it blank."

Oh, no, it's not uncreative. It's beautiful, and silky, and every time I see him I wish I could run my hands through it.

"It's platinum blonde, I'll have you know!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your muddy brown eyes at me! It's true!"

"That's a rich insult, coming from the boy with the most dull eyes ever!"

Lies! They aren't dull!

"Dull? They're silver!" He said, outraged.

"No, they're grey." Lies! Lies! They're storm clouds! And ice! "They don't have any color at all. They're as bland as the rest of you."

"Me? Bland? And just so you know, the ladies love them."

"I don't." I said. Yet another lie.

"Well, you're not a lady." he said.

"What am I, then?"

"You're one of us. One of the boys."

I scoffed. "I'll never be a part of your group."

"What ever."

I started to walk away, down the dusty corridor. He's not worth my time. (No, he's worth every second of it)

"Hey, Rose! Wait up!" he called.

"Go away."

"No." he said, catching up and walking beside me.

"Just piss off, Malfoy."

"Oh, so we're reduced to last names now?"

"We're enemies."

"No, we're best friends."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Just fuck off, Malfoy!"

"No! I won't!

"I hate you so much!"

"I think we've already established that."

"Shut up."

We walked in silence, me just itching to reach out and snog him senseless.

"What will I have to do to make you go away?" I asked, desperate.

"Admit your undying love for me." He said jokingly.

"I love you." Wait. Did I just say that? No. Oh, no. I did say it! Damn it! This is not good!

I felt the blush rising up my face, as he blinked owlishly and then choked out, "What?"

"I... I didn't mean to say that, it just... slipped out." I stuttered.

"Just slipped out? As in you've been meaning to say it?"

I ran.

Luckily, he didn't catch me.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in Scor's point of view. Hope y'all like it!**


	2. SCOR

**Yo! So... um this is the second chappy, obv.s.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**word.**

* * *

"I hate you!" She said, my heart giving a shape pang.

I sneered to cover up the hurt. "I hate you too. "

In her fury, her face had acquired a slight pinkish tinge, and her mane of beautiful auburn curls was poofing up like it always did when she was angry. She was sending me I-wish-you-would-die looks. And truthfully, I wish I would die too. Because I can't live with this torture anymore. She's too beautiful.

I resorted to insulting what I loved most. "I notice your hair is poofing up again. Why does it always do that?" I spat.

"Well your hair is about as uncreative as it gets. It's like god couldn't decide what hair color you should have so he left it blank."

It's platinum blonde, I'll have you know!"

She rolled her shining, chocolate eyes.

"Don't roll your muddy brown eyes at me! It's true!"

"That's a rich insult, coming from the boy with the most dull eyes ever!"

She thought they were dull? A part of me died inside.

"Dull? They're silver!" I said.

"No, they're grey. They don't have any color at all. They're as bland as the rest of you."

She thought I was bland? My soul crushed its-self into a tiny ball and whimpered.

"Me? Bland? And just so you know, the ladies love them."

"I don't." She sniffed contemptuously.

"Well you're not a lady." I said. Lie. That's a lie.

"What am I, then?"

"You're one of us. One of the boys."

I wish she wasn't.

She scoffed. "I'll never be a part of your group."

"What ever."

She started to walk away, down the corridor. I paused a moment to watch her, the swing of her hips, her hands at her side.

"Hey, rose! Wait up!" I called.

"Go away."

"No." I said, catching up to walk by her side.

"Just piss off, Malfoy."

"Oh, so we're reduced to last names now?"

"We're enemies."

"No, we're best friends."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Just fuck off, Malfoy!"

"No! I won't!"

"I hate you so much!"

"I think we've already established that."

We walked in silence, me just itching to just push her against the wall and kiss her.

"What will I have to do to make you go away?" she asked.

"Admit your undying love for me." I said, only half joking. Okay, so I wasn't even joking at all. I just made it seem so.

"I love you." she said, then blushed a fierce red, her eyes widening in surprise.

What? What did she say?

"What?"

"I... I didn't mean to say that, it just... slipped out." she stuttered.

"Just slipped out? As in you've been meaning to say it?" I let my soul unfurl itself.

She took off and ran.

I proceeded to catch her. Or, try to.

* * *

**FINITE!**


End file.
